Steffon Baratheon THE ONE TRUE KING
by kobisch98
Summary: Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister have a trueborn son called Steffon. He is strong as Robert during the Rebellion and is as intelligent as Tyrion. He made Robert not such a bad husband and he was a good father for Steffon until 4 weeks after his 13th Nameday he diappears making Joffrey crownprince. 4 years Later he returns in disguise for the handˋs tourney
1. Prologue

The main Character of this Story is Steffon Bratheon. In order to make some relationships work there will be some age adaptations

Robb Stark 18

Jon Snow 17

Steffon 17

Joffrey & Sansa 15

Arya 14

Myrcella 12

Bran 10

Tommen 9

Rickon 6

Prologue Part 1

283 AC

Cersei's Pov

The room was full of people. The pain was unbearable. "How is that possible that after so beautiful 9 months knowing you are pregnant and feeling the kicking in her womb of your first child could turn out to be so painful" Cersei thought were interrupted by Grandmaester Pycelle :"Keep pushing your Grace, the baby is almost there" "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Cerseiˋs screams can be heard throut the Red Keep. "At least the father child, Jaime was there, while Robert was hunting as a present for his future child. Idiot. The best part will be that his heir will be a pure lion and Lannister will be the future King

"Congratulations your Grace, Itˋs a boy" spoke on of the nurses.

"Give him to me" Cersei ordered. She sees her boy but something is wrong. Black hair blue eyes. How is that possible. He should have been Jaimeˋs child not that drinking whoring oaf.

"Everybody out" The queen shouts. Only Jaime stays. "Get ride of him, we will say he was stillborn to Robert" The queen tells Jaime "but he is your son". " No he is Roberts" she answers furiously. But suddenly the baby holds her finger and starts to giggle looking at her with his bluesky eyes. "You are right he is mine, not Roberts"

Suddenly in the outside you hear a loud man. "Robert is here" the lioness thinks. He enters the room with a dead stag over his shoulders. He put the stag aside. Cersei gives him the baby and Robert smiles at the baby when the child starts laughing at him. Robert puts carefully a gentle kiss on Cerseiˋs cheek, like he has never done before. "Thank you Cersei, What do you think we should name him?.

For the first time he looked again as the man she worshiped before the bedding of her wedding.

Flashback

The wedding feast was the largest she has ever seen, when everybody started to scream "Bedding, bedding, bedding, ..." When some drunken lords take Cersei up and strip her naked and leave her in the room. Short afterwards the King is pushed naked by maidens and lady. He is already as his hammer stands out, bigger than Jaimeˋs, hard as his muscles. Finally i will make Princess". He stinks a bit of wine, but he is kings , it is his right. He enters her both moan of pleasure. "Yes my queen, you are mine, you are finally mine, I love you ...Lyanna" Robert says to Cersei. She starts crying "how could he call me that, I am should have been first Rhaegar now Robert, that wolfbitch takes everything from me even after dead. I hate him. I hate her". After both cum he falls asleep. Fast she takes his seed out in order to avoid the pregnancy. Soon after that she go to Master Pycelle who gives her moontea. Later she goes to Jaimeˋs room and spends her first hot night together as twins as if they were together in her womb. She promises herself that she will only bear Jaimeˋs children.

End of Flashback

"What name should we give,,,, my love? Asks the queen Cersei. "Maybe Eddard Baratheon, what do you think my little stag" Robert wonders looking at the baby, but he starts crying, "Maybe Jon Baratheon?, Robert looks at the boy, when Cersei asks "Joffrey?" but the boy keeps crying.

"No, he is Baratheon not a Lannister, he will need a Baratheon name like Steffon ! proclaims Robert when the boy starts smiling. " Do you like it?, the Steffon Baratheon, first of his name, the crown prince".

296 A C

Crown Prince Steffon disappears 3 weeks after his Nameday, just leaving a letter behind, taking Roberts warhammer. Nobody knows why. Robert almost went mad looking for him without success. In order to avoid that the same thing happen to Joffrey the give him a sworn sword The Hound.

300 A C

3rdˋs Pov

"Throughout the years Robert only paid Cersei some respect because of the loves he bears for her firstborn. The difference between Steffon and the rest of the children is remarkable. The Crown Prince looked like his father with minimal Lannister Influence, but the rest of them are pure Lannister without a sign of Robert in them." Tell the hand to Stannis, who replies "I found Robertˋs bastards, but everyone of them look with strong Baratheon features, even if the mother had golden hair. I found one boy who is a few months younger than Steffon and his name is Gendry. Besides that he has two younger sisters with similar age. The rest of the bastards are born al least 9 months later after Steffon went missing", "we both know that after Steffon left, leaving the letter behind, Robert was broken and started drinking, whoring and eating. He has gotten so fat in five years that he cannot move properly now."

Jon Arryn reads the book of the lineage of the great houses and realizes that Joffrey, now crown prince due to Steffon absence, Tommen and Myrcella are bastards.

He gets poisoned saying "the seed is strong".

Stannis goes back to Dragonstone.

King Robert goes to Winterfell and asks if he wants to be hand of the King.

Robertˋs Pov

"Steffon was the perfect son he was strong like me, honourable like you Ned and smart like Jon. Since the moment he war born he was brave, before he could walk he crawled explored the Red Keep. When he was five he begged me to let him start training, which I agreed although Cersei claimed it was too soon, I asked Ser Barristan to train him and even in such a young age he showed much promise in fighting. Not like the rest of the children, Joffrey still hide behind his mothers squirts and was a coward. His only ability was with a crossbow, a cowards weapon. While Joffrey was cruel and a coward he only was good at dancing, pathetic Baratheon, Tommen doesn´t has any skill in fighting, but at least he was gentle and somehow reminded him of Renly. When the Greyjoy-Rebellion came, I was Happy finally simple one sided war again. Steffon, although he was only 8 years old, he was ready to go to war. I saw him with a Sword and an armour ready to go to war. He was young and fierce but I couldn´t allow myself let him go. In the first war I had nothing to lose, but on the attack on Pyke I was worried that I would never see Steffon again. While Cersei made his false tears up and Joffrey didn´t care about anyone but himself. When the war ended I came back happy to see Steffon again. When he some of my scars he told me he would become a Kingsguard in order to protect me. I only could smile at him. He was the most important person in the world to me. In his 13th Nameday I got him to drink for the first time ,I was proud of him . 3 Weeks later he disappeared, just leaving a note behind telling me not to look out for me. Beside that he also took his my Warhammer and his Warhorse Fury, a present form his Uncle Tyrion. He loved his horse like it was his heart himself, a black beauty which nobody could ride except for him. Everything disappeared. I looked for him for many years but I could never found him, Ned. I miss him even more than I miss even Lyanna."

Lord Stark acted surprise before Lyanna statue, after hearing such a thing from Robert, knowing how he felt about her.

"Ned If your sister was still alive we would´ve been bound by blood, but it is still time, I have son you have a daughter, let join our houses." Robert affirms.

"I will think about it."

3rdˋs Pov

Lord Eddard Stark accepts the offer Hand of the King, but rejects Roberts offer for now. He doesn't like how Robert about Joffrey, but he will let Joffrey court her and than decide if he is worthy of her

Robert and Ned go hunting. They receive a Letter from Varys of the Dothraki-Targaryen wedding.

Bran falls of the Tower.

Jon Snow goes to the wall.

Eddard, Sansa and Arya go to the Kingslanding.

Incident in the trident with the direwolves and the butcher's boy.

Arrival Kingslanding.

First small council meeting.


	2. Chapter 1

The former Crown prince Steffon Baratheon returns to Kingslanding after almost 5 years missing. He comes back in a merchant ship with his horse fury, a Warhammer, and a sword. Once he is in the city he goes to visit his half-brother Gendry, in order to fix his armour. His armour is very similar to which his father used in his rebellion with a stag on his breastplate and a helmet in form of a stag, with the colours of his fathers house. When he was younger and still lived in the capital he used to visit his siblings who live in Flea bottom. He recognizes his brother Gendry and his sisters Allerie and Joanna because the look very much alike. When he saw them for the first time as a child when he visited Flea Bottom he realized who they were as soon as he saw them. Because they were his family he took care that each of them had a decent trade and didn't end up starving or dead or as whores. For his brother he paid Tobbho Motto to make him smith and his two sister as healers. In his childhood Gendry was Steffon best friend because both of them enjoyed the same things. Joffrey was always boring and arrogant who hide behind mother skirts, while Tommen was too young. Together Steffon and Gendry used to play in the dungeons and riding the dragonskulls. Gendry didn´t know who he was, but the get very good along. His sister were very sweet and innocent and he used to tell them stories about Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and Jenny of the Oldstones.

After all this years he talked to them who recognized him due to the birthmark in his right arm with had the form of a full grown Stag. After he heard from the Hand's tourney he signed up in the melee and the joust.

Aryaˋs Pov

TOURNEY BEGINS

In the melee he were signed up Thoros of Myr, Ser Gregor Clegane, Sandor Clegane, Beric Dondarrion, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Merryn Trant, Jory Cassel and a mystery Knight. Everyone was fighting with a sword except the mystery Knight with an Hammer, who although looked pretty heavy could swing it easily. Without many problem the knight throws both Kingsguard to the ground. Thoros knocks The Mountain out of his horse. Jory Cassel beats Beric but he is the next to fall to the ground because of the strength of The Hound. With a fast speed and strength the knight knock Sandor and Thoros unconscious, who ends up as winner. Many whispering saying that the way of fighting remembers of the king himself during his rebellion. But how is that possible that such a fat man like him difficult to imagine, Arya thought.

"That was an amazing fight I haven´t seen in years man that's a fighter and the rest of you are whining women. Look at him Joffrey that's a man you should try be like him. Reveal yourself Ser, and take you prize."

"Sorry your Grace but the gods cursed me with such an ugly face, that I don´t want to scare the viewers" answered the knight.

"As you whish", nodded Robert.

Steffon's Pov

In the afternoon would start the joust. His horse Fury was ready. For the first time in 4 years he had seen his family. Myrcella and Tommen looked as sweet as ever. Joffrey had the same face he had 4 years ago. Arrogance and a prick. His mother looked beautiful but with a look of disdain because her precious Jaime hadn't won. His father. What the hell happened to him. His father could pick him with one hand up although he was already 5´10. The King looked more like he hat eaten and swallowed his father instead of being him. That is what my "beloved" mother had turned him in to. I should have stayed and helped him." His thoughts where interrupted by taking Ser Huge of the Vale who had an armour who cost more than he could afford. His uncle unseated Ser Merryn Trant and later was beaten by Ser Loras Tyrell. He must be fucking uncle Remly the way the "legendary" Knight of flowers looked at him. Many things hadn´t change that much after all.

Now was his turn against Ser Gregor Clegane the false knight. He didn't deserve the knighthood few people who he hate more than Joffrey was Clegane for the murder against the Targaryen children end Princess Elia. The one topic he and his father always fought. He should have been executed after his crimes, although he knew lord Tywin gave the order. In one round he was able to unseated him. Everybody clapped surprised by his victory. The final match will be next day. In the evening he shaved and cut his hair short. In his childhood he used to have long hair to imitate his father but he liked it more short, is better for battle and comfort.

The final match was ready and notice that his horse was wild, more than usual, Loras horse was female and ready to reproduce. Fury was nervous a he made it difficult to joust. Steffon almost fall of after the first round and Ser Loras hit. In the second round Fury calmed down and both riders landed a hit, but Steffonˋs was stronger. In the third round Steffon unseated Loras. The crow screamed loudly screaming to show his face although he had said he was ugly.

Arya's Pov

The mystery knight took of his helmet. Instead of having a ugly face he had a handsome face. Pretty handsome face. What was she saying she sounded like Sansa and stupid Jeyne Poole.

The viewers stand all still, surprised by his face. When knight talked directly to the King and Queen "It's good to see you again father and you too mother".

"Who the hell do you think you are to address yourself to royalty. You piece of scum. Guards take him to the ells" Joffrey screamed like a child. When the knight took some his armour of revealing aa birthmark that looked like a stag. Robert and Cersei stand still as if they had seen a ghost.

"Steffon is it really you?" the queen asked with a warm gentle smile Arya had never seen before.

"Yes, mother" the prince replied. Without hesitation King Robert run to the rider and closed him in a hug if his life depend on it. Telling him "my son, my firstborn, my heir your are finally back home again".

Joffrey looked in anger and hate towards Steffon.


End file.
